Modern internal combustion engines are controlled by an engine control module (ECM). Generally, the ECM controls the operation of the internal combustion engine, as well various sub-systems operatively coupled to the internal combustion engine. The ECM can receive multiple inputs, process the inputs, and transmit multiple outputs. The outputs are received by one or more components of the internal combustion engine and associated systems, which respond in accordance to the received outputs to achieve desired results.
The ECM is powered by an electrical power source. Often, the internal combustion engine forms part of a vehicle and the electrical power source is a battery of the vehicle. Under some circumstances, power from the vehicle battery to the ECM may be either temporarily or permanently disrupted. For example, some internal combustion engines are equipped with a battery disconnect switch (e.g., kill switch) that can be actuated by a user to prevent the flow of power from the vehicle battery to the ECM. Additionally, some operations of an engine may degrade the performance of the vehicle battery such that the ability of the battery to deliver power to the ECM is limited or lost. As an example, the high current needs of a starter motor of the engine during a cranking operation of the engine may significantly drain power from the battery.
Disruption of power to the ECM can cause the ECM to reset, which may lead to lost data, damaged data, and disabling of one or more of the components of the internal combustion engine. Because data stored on the ECM may be required for necessary operations of the engine, such as the storage and transfer of signals and messages, as well as for servicing and warranty needs, preservation of the data management and engine control functionality of the ECM is important.